


new obligations

by sirnando



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: Supreme Leader. The words were foreign. Left behind a sour taste where before, rolling Kylo off his tongue had left a note of excitement—that at any moment the rest of their secret would tumble out of him.





	new obligations

_Supreme Leader_. The words were foreign. Left behind a sour taste where before, rolling Kylo off his tongue had left a note of excitement—that at any moment the rest of their secret would tumble out of him. But he had been instructed to replace Kylo Ren with Supreme Leader and there was no one left to file a complaint to. No more Snoke to protest to because Ren had made sure Snoke was rotting away in two pieces somewhere in a box. 

Hux was being ‘relieved of certain duties’, that was why he was summoned, why he was ordered to kneel before Ren for a purpose different than the one he was accustomed to. Kneeling out of respect, this time. 

Certain Duties translated into no longer being needed in Ren’s quarters after and at odd hours and Hux would no longer be obligated to suspend everything, rush to an impatient Ren.

Ren sat with his legs straight, hands gripping the end of the armrests and his back pinned flatly against the backboard of the throne. It was an unnatural position, a faux representation of royalty. A role Hux knew Ren was unfit for, yet forcing himself into.

It was understood, Hux assured him, but the words were coated with a thin layer of disdain. Of course, clearly, there was no other way. He did not want to risk embarrassing his Supreme Leader. Risk having someone accidentally discovering that their all powerful, indestructible leader completely unraveled to a few soft touches in a few of the right places by someone of a lower ranking. He would think nothing of the sort.

It was miraculous, really, that overnight Ren had grown too strong, too superior to need Hux any longer. But any disappointment Hux contained was replaced by irritation or ignored. He had swallowed it down before and in the present situation held even less authority to voice anything.

\----

It took a few days for Ren to start requesting Hux more often. He had rediscovered his poise, but demanded Hux carry out certain decisions and protocols, resolve conflicts because the _Supreme Leader_ was occupied with more pressing matters.

They were lies, all of it. Hux was painfully aware that Ren lacked any idea about the inner workings of the First Order. He had been Snoke’s pet, running around in his name while Hux stayed put and directed it all.

He refused to ask questions or request any form of help, so he hid his oblivion behind a pathetic veil of self proclaimed superiority.

And though the proper response ought to have been amplified anger, frustration and a drive to gather others, stage a coup against a clearly incompetent leader, instead Hux felt a bubbling amusement towards the situation. The occasional dose of pity.

\----

They had discussed these circumstances before, during the scarce moments when Ren had given himself permission to stay a bit longer and conform to Hux’s frame, slide their legs together lazily. When they allowed themselves to get lost in the darkness of the room and Ren’s whispered breaths tickled against Hux’s ear. He talked of power, strength, the freedom to govern as pleased. A promise to nobody in particular, or maybe it had been to everyone, that he would fulfill his purpose. Take what was rightfully his. Improve things to perfection. It was not an alternate reality that he was seeking, but the future one. He could already feel it in his grasp, the grip around Hux tightening as his animation increased.

And each time he felt Hux giggling softly against him, he nipped roughly at the nape of his neck. These were not matters to be laughed at. It was Serious Business. Serious Ambitions. But all Hux ever did was ‘mhm’ back and smooth the crease out between Ren’s brows. It seemed that was enough to be forgiven.

\----

He was an idiot for commanding all arms to be fired at Skywalker. The words tickled Hux’s tongue but he bit them back down. These were not the proper circumstances to start voicing brutal opinions, so he repeated the order with a ringing in his head.

An absolute idiot trying to take on the whole world with a flaming stick and too much self confidence. Hux could feel Ren’s legitimacy draining, the rest of the crew beginning to doubt, grow irritated. If it wasn’t for the explosive temper that everyone feared, the structure would have started crumbling sooner.

And yet, the urge to reach out, rub the tension out of Ren’s clenched jaw, still shrieked in his head. It had haunted him before, but amplified itself now. Forced Hux to fist his hands till the knuckles turned pale.

Let him do what he wants, the words echoed inside. It no longer was Hux’s problem. It never should have been.

\----

Their encounters had started out mainly in the night, and though they were still a large part during their sleeping hours, Ren had realized somewhere along the way that using excuses to meet with Hux during the day was perfectly legitimate. 

A time where he could watch Hux writhe beneath him in the artificial light, see the marks he had decorated Hux’s chest with turn into a deep purple.

And Hux had the opportunity to prove that he had the power to make even the most stone faced break a ghost of a smile on his lips.

\----

He felt the pressure of the Force around his neck before Kylo materialized. It was not enough to choke him, but enough to invoke scattered gasps. There was no reason for the violence, Hux had been carrying out the requests carefully and correctly.

But Ren was before him, his fingers soon replacing the Force and Hux was pushed up against the wall, Ren staring into him. It was uncertainty that laced his features. Not knowing what to do or what to say next. The confrontation had evidently not been planned out thoroughly enough.

Hux had opened his mouth to ask a question that hadn’t been formed yet, but he was interrupted by Ren abruptly pressing their foreheads together. The tips of their noses brushed against one another and Ren’s eyes were shut so tightly that Hux could see the lids quivering.

That was it. The entire exchange. A few deep breaths and Ren released him wordlessly, left Hux rubbing out the soreness in his neck.

\----

There were of course certain regrets that Hux housed within him.

The regret that he’d failed at being more outspoken. That he invited others to walk over him yet did not know how to rise back up from it. That he seemed eternally trapped in the position of Important Yet Not Important Enough.

That he had grown too comfortable around him and intertwined their hands together. Ren had jerked his away quickly, in an arguably offended matter.

“What are we doing, Kylo?” Hux had asked prior to that, as always darkness concealing their features. It was a naive question, yet Hux had felt compelled to ask it.

The answer was simple. “Wasting our time,”

\----

The words seared into his skin, were replayed long after Ren had gathered his things and left.

There was a fraction of a possibility that nothing would change. That Ren would still come, fuck, leave—incapable of parting with desires he had no control over. 

Yet Hux never had his question answered properly because two days later Snoke was gone and Ren had cheerfully assumed his position. The tiny fraction was dissolved when Hux rose from his knees.

\----

He did not have an adequate amount of time. 

That was what Hux told him, head raised and eyes searching Ren’s dark ones, all the way on the throne. Months had passed, Ren was still incapable and Hux would be unable to carry out whatever menial task Ren had commanded him. He had a long enough list already, without adding Ren’s incompetence to it.

He braced for the Force to tighten around his throat, for his body to be lunged into a wall, for the meltdown.

But he was simply dismissed through clenched teeth and was permitted to walk out of the throne room, a hybrid of relief and disbelief clutching his chest.

\----

The door had been locked, but Ren pried it open and slipped in under the covers next to Hux unexpectedly.

There was stillness and then— _Kylo_. The word betrayed him. It had been months since he’d used it, months since he’d felt Ren’s warmth cradled around him.

Hux turned so their chests were plastered together, Ren’s hand hesitantly carding through Hux’s disheveled hair. 

They were careful steps that Hux took, fearing the same denial he was met with before. Quiet breaths, cautious movements. But the urge he had felt on Crait was octaves louder and he lacked the self control to silence it.

He pressed a delicate kiss on the scar above Ren’s brow, followed by his cheek. And he wavered, but with shaky fingers brushed the flyaway strands from Ren’s lips and kissed him. Let go of the breath that he’d been holding when he felt Ren kiss him back hungrily, felt his hair being tugged.

Ren shifted against Hux, repositioned himself so one hand cupped Hux’s cheek, the other held his head in place. Their legs slid together instinctively, tangled in between the sheets and because Hux had allowed comfort to wash over him again, his body loosened as a moan escaped into Ren’s mouth.

Panic instantly possessed him when Ren pulled away. It had been another mistake. This would cement the end.

But rather than change his mind, rather than leave Hux drowning in the darkness, Ren nudged their noses together and mumbled Waste My Time.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @greedoh ! !


End file.
